Love Lessons
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Alternate ending to Inga. When Margaret calls Hawkeye out on his hypocrisy, does her passion mask some underlying feelings for him?


Hawkeye Pierce liked women. He loved them. He lived for them rather. If he saw a woman that he caught his eye it was a sure bet he would be taking her out within the week. She usually had little say in the matter. Women had little resistance to his charms. It was not his fault. He was simply irresistible to women. They usually did not fall in love; if they did, it did not last long, for they knew he was not capable of giving him the kind of commitment they were seeking. Hawkeye liked to live in the moment, and whoever happened to cross his path at the moment received the pleasure of his company. And it was a pleasure. He was witty, funny, intelligent, and had an anecdote for every occasion. A person in his presence was never bored, especially a woman. There was only one woman who had failed to be amused by Hawkeye Pierce. And that woman was Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan.

Margaret Houlihan was a no-nonsense type of woman. She was the head nurse who ran a tight ship. She liked order, precision and strict fashion. Her only weakness was men, especially men in authority. She'd had many more affairs than she'd cared to admit with visiting generals, and then there was Frank Burns. A fellow major, he was a married man with whom she'd shared many a sleepless night. He was all right in his own way. Looking back she could see now that he was a rather weak man, one who was rather inefficient and not worth the paper he was written on. But that was then, and she'd grown so much since their time together. She'd become stronger and more independent. She was no longer searching for her identity in the company of the man she selected. She'd had more faith in herself, and many were the man she had kicked to the curb for making improper advances. She was not afraid of the word "no".

There was one man who had captured her heart. And that man was a captain Hawkeye Pierce. Gradually, over time, they had spent time together. They had laughed together, shared together, and learned more about each other. She learned that he was a hopeless womanizer but in spite of that he was sensitive, sincere, and compassionate. He learned that she was stubborn, passionate, and warm-hearted. Together they made quite the pair. Hawkeye knew that he'd found the woman with whom he could finally give his heart to. It might have taken a long time to get there, but he was finally there. He'd met his equal, his partner, his whole. He met someone who shared his passion for life, his concern for the human race, his sense of justice, and his moral compass. He could never be with someone who didn't share these same qualities, which were hard to find. A woman could be pleasing on the outside, but could be lacking the morals that made her a humane person on the inside. He needed someone who could fight for right and wrong, someone who wouldn't fall apart when times got tough. And he found that in Margaret Houlihan.

It started over a simple meal at the mess hall. Hawkeye had been seeing a Swedish doctor, Inga, and had gotten irritated at how capable she was. Margaret told Hawkeye how insensitive he'd been in no uncertain terms. Hawkeye didn't appreciate that at first, and he went back to her tent to tell her.

"I think you think you know me better than anyone. But I don't mind that a woman is a doctor. What I do mind is someone showing me up in front of my staff. She could have been more been more sensitive. I don't appreciate her barging in here telling me how to do my job." Hawkeye declared.

Margaret placed her hands on her hips. "Hawkeye Pierce, you could handle it if a man corrected you. But if a woman knows her job and yours, then heaven help you and your ego. You don't suppose there's room for three of you in that operating room."

"Margaret, you're out of line. I can handle it. I don't see where you get off telling me about me and my ego. You don't know me."

"I know you. I know you're stubborn and you think you have all the answers. You have a funny remark for every question thrown at you. You like to be in control of every situation. You're resistant to change and you're impossible!"

Hawkeye's eyes widened. "Well, you're a perfectionist and you are too hard on your nurses. You get bent out of shape if things don't go your way. You have problems with authority and you have questionable taste in men."

The two stood face to face, their hearts racing. Finally they could not stand the tension any longer. They wrapped their arms around each other and Hawkeye kissed Margaret passionately.

He ran his fingers through her long blond hair and she sighed with pleasure. He ran his hands down her sides and down to her thighs. She pressed her body against his. He kissed her neck and then her shoulders. Finally he removed her shirt and her brassier.

"I can't believe this is happening." Margaret whispered. "Please don't stop."

"I don't intend you. You taste so good." Hawkeye said as he tasted the softness of her shoulders. He kept kissing down to the bareness of her breasts and took one in his mouth, savoring the smoothness of each nipple. Margaret held tight to his firm chest and ripped off his shirt, praying that he would not stop. He continued to draw circles with his tounge and she moaned in pleasure. He kissed the skin in between her breasts and then made his way to her other one and treated it in kind while massaging the other one. Meanwhile Margaret felt evidence of Hawkeye's arousal and she proceded to rub him in between his legs.

"Oh Margaret." Hawkeye whispered. Her touch was driving him insane. He had to have her soon. What she did next nearly drove him over the edge.

Margaret removed her shorts and her panties, and then she surprised him by what she did next. She lay down on the bed completely and began to show him what she liked. He stopped everything for a minute and she laughed.

"Are you going to let me do all the work or are you going to help?" she grinned.

Hawkeye went back to kissing her, this taking making sure to watch everything that she was doing. When she was pushed to the edge he sucked on her chest a little harder, just to push her over, and it did the trick.

"Now it's my turn." He whispered with glee as he changed positions and laid by her side.

He kissed her lips and then he began to touch her softly and slowly at first, watching her eyes for signs of excitement. When he saw that she was enjoying herself he began to pick up speed a little bit, touching her core in a soft and sensous way that was sure to bring her pleasure. He could sense her build up, so he began to kiss her lips, and he could feel her fighting back her passion. It was time. Once she let go they knew it was his turn, they could not stop themselves. Hawkeye took his place on top of her and entered her slowly. She was quite ready for him to enter her, and she moaned in pleasure. He thrust in slowly a few times at first before picking up the pace. He kissed her lips and then looked deeply into her ice blue-green eyes.

"You are beautiful, woman."

Margaret smiled. "Hold me."

"I am holding you."

"I want to feel you."

So Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her and continued to move within her. At this point he was looking at her, feeling her soft flesh against his. He continued to thrust inside her until he just couldn't take anymore and he warned her that he was going to finish.

"Oh Hawkeye, don't, not yet, I'm about to,…."

So he adjusted his movements in tune with hers and together they finished as one. They were both completely exhausted and exhilarated when they were finished. Margaret was not quick to cover herself. She wanted to remain naked in front of the man she just gave herself completely to.

As the two continued to make love, Margaret lost all reservations. This was something she never thought would happen, but was better than anything she could have imagined. What she had found with Hawkeye was ten times better than anything she'd ever found with any other love she'd found at the 4077. They had found each other, and were at the beginning of a new life. Could they make it work? They would just have to wait and see. But this would be the first of many, many wonderful passionate nights.


End file.
